Love Me Tender
by MysticLady3
Summary: One-shot sequel to 'The Showmance'. So what is going on in the lives of our favorite couple two years after the Tyler incident? Read and find out! JxC


**Disclaimer: I don't own JN.**

**So here is the one shot sequel I promised. Of course you have to read 'The Showmance' to understand what is going on. I had a bit of an issue with what to do with this one shot. I kept changing my mind but I finally settled on this. Oh it takes place 2 years and not 18 months after the original story. Warning: it may get a little naughty.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>**Mid-May: Cindy's Apartment**<strong>

It was rather warm at this time of day but Cindy Vortex has gotten use to it. She currently lives in New Jersey where she attends Princeton University. The semester had ended today and for that she was happy. It had been a hard week with many finals but she had done them and most likely all was well. It was also the end of her first year at university. She remembers with a smile how hard it seem to pick a school after graduating high school. In the end she decided out of state and somewhere where her boyfriend of almost 2 years was attending.

Two years. It had been two years since she and Jimmy Neutron had finally hooked up. Of course it wasn't your normal hook up but when something concerns him, it is never normal. They had first pretended to be a couple to get rid of a crazy stalker of Cindy's. Along the way, they had figured out the other's real feelings and have been together ever since. Obstacles had come their way during that time but they were able to conquer it.

Cindy was sitting on her bed, on the phone with her best friend. Unlike Cindy, Libby Folfax had stayed at home and attending local university. They were sadden that they weren't able to hung out like usual but that will change soon.

"How were your finals?" Libby asked.

"Hard. If it weren't for Jimmy I would probably ram my fist into a wall or something." Cindy replied. She grabbed a pair of panties and her sleepwear.

"Must be great having a genius as a boyfriend."

Cindy shrugged, forgetting Libby wasn't there, "It has it's perks."

"So what are you going to do now?" Libby said.

"I'm going to take a shower. Jimmy is coming over later."

"Why doesn't he just move in? I mean the boy is there more than his dorm."

Cindy laughed, "Don't think my parents would like it if he moved in."

"But you are on your own, it should be up to you."

"I know but I want to have my independence...for now. Anyway, how were your finals?"

"Now bad. The math was a killer but I think I did okay."

"That's good. Look I have to run. I want to be showered before Jimmy gets here."

"Alright, I will talk to you soon. And I can't wait to see you next week."

"Me either. Later, bye."

"Bye" They hung up. Cindy sighed and headed to the bathroom. She didn't want to bring the mood down by telling her about what she had just found out. It can wait until next week.

In the bathroom, she removed all her clothes and turned on the tub. She had installed one of those vintage tubs with clawfoot. She had always wanted to have one and when she found a shop that still sold them, she bought it on sight. When the temperature was right, she slipped in and instantly felt herself relax.

After a few minutes, she heard the sound of a door opening. It seems Jimmy was here early.

"Cindy? Where are you?"

Cindy called back, "I'm in my room,"

She heard him walk down the hall and then the bedroom door open.

"Are you in the bathroom?" he called out.

"Yeah, I'm in the tub." She looked over to see her boyfriend leaning on the door. Nothing much has change for the genius. He was still his tall, slightly muscled nerdy self. And Cindy was happy of that. He walked into the bathroom, gave her kiss on the head when he got next to her and then kneeled down.

"So, where the finals that bad?" he asked.

"Actually they seem a bit easy but it could have been because my super smart boyfriend helped me study." she said sweetly. He chuckled.

"Glad you did good. Have you talk to Libby?"

"Yeah, she's excited that we are coming back next week. She needs my help to plan her wedding and of course me being the maid of honor." Sheen had propose to Libby last Thanksgiving and they had set the wedding for summer. No one was that shocked. They have been dating since they were basically kids.

"I can't wait to hear Sheen vows. Didn't think Libby would have no problem with it." Jimmy laughed.

"Ugh you know he will have Ultra Lord in there somewhere." They both laughed at that better settling into a comfortable silence.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy broke the silence.

"Nothing, what makes you say that?"

"Well you are taking a bath in the early evening and that only happens when you are upset at something." he said.

"Can we talk about it later? I want to relax and loosen my muscles."

"You should have said so earlier. I could've given you a massage." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You still can. Just use body lotion. I don't think this knot in my upper back is going to loosen soon." They were quiet for a moment.

"Was this meant to be a bubble bath?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Jimmy peered into the tub, "So where are the bubbles?"

Cindy looked at him sheepishly, "I forgot to buy a new bottle yesterday." Jimmy shook his head and stood up.

"When you are done," he said, "meet me in the bedroom. Where is the body lotion?"

"Should be on top of my dresser." As he turned to leave, she stretched her arms over her head and stood up. She grabbed her towel and quickly dried herself.

"I can't see it."

"Try the other room, near my laptop."

She put on her panties and went over to her bed. They've been together long enough to be really comfortable in their skins around each other. Jimmy walked in a minute later.

"Hmm now I feel slightly over dressed," he smirked and walk to the bed. He settled next to her and dribbled some of the flowery scented lotion on her back. He started slow on her lower back, massaging deep. A low, breathy moan escaped her. He smiled as he slowly worked his way iup.

"Wow you were not kidding about that knot. What got you so worked up?" he lowered his hands slightly, rubbing in a circular motion.

"I spoke to my mom today. She said Tyler was let out early." she mummured against her arm.

Jimmy stopped his minstrations, "What? How could he be let out early?"

"For good behavior," she scoffed.

Jimmy cursed under his breath. Soon after the whole ordeal two years ago, they were going to court to testify. It had been a bit grueling for Cindy to have to admit what had happened in the abandoned building. But it had been worth it to see Tyler get time behind bars.

"The judge didn't see why he should be kept longer. Seem like he became a model prisoner while there. What a load of shit," she explained. Jimmy shook his head and went back to the massage.

"Do you think he will come after you again?" he asked. He rubbed her sides, sliding his hands under.

"Don't think so. Mom heard that he and his family moved to Canada. But in any case I can get the restraining order reinstated." Jimmy nodded.

They were quiet for a while, Jimmy rubbing her back and she enjoying it. She loved moments like this with him.

"How was your day? Did you get that issue resolved?" Jimmy had been hired as a part time professor at Princeton. Lately one of his students has been causing trouble.

"Yeah, I ended up speaking to his parents. I am sure they didn't want to hear about their kid getting in trouble by his professor, especially one slightly younger than him." He tapped her butt lightly, "Turn around."

She did and rearranged her hair properly. Luckily her hair grew fast and was now the same length it was before Tyler chopped it off.

"You know, I really liked the hair you had there for a while. Made you look sophisticated." He applied lotion on her stomach. He smoothed it out and continued upward.

"Thanks. I have been thinking of cutting it a bit, " her voice hitched slightly as his hands came to her chest. She closed her eyes as he ran his hands over her breasts. She never thought she would let something like this happen. But something about Jimmy made her so comfortable and not be ashamed of her sensuality. Maybe it was because she has known him for so long that she could let it happen.

"Really?" he asked, his voice a low whisper. She nodded her head. It went like this for a while, she lying on her back with her eyes closed as he rubbed lotion all over her front. He took extra care when doing her chest. He would massage one and then the other. His hands went to her shoulders then her arms. She can feel herself melting into a puddle of goo in his hands. He reached down to her legs, taking extra care of her calves. Lately she has been experiencing some leg cramps.

"You know what I want?" she asked. He stopped and leaned over.

"What?"

She smiled, "Food. I missed lunch and now I'm starving." He leaned back, a dejected look on his face.

"What did you think I was going to say?" she laughed. He gestured to the bed they were on.

"Sorry buddy, but if you want some, you better feed me. Nothing says mood killer like a stomach growling loudly," she said. Cindy reached over to the phone.

"Call the Thai place we like and get the usual." With a pout still on his face, he dialed the number. Cindy watched as he order. She raised her foot and placed it on his back, poking him. He swatted it away but she just laugh and continue to do it.

"Okay thank you," he hung up, "Food will be here soon. I guess you are too lazy to cook tonight."

"Yeah, that final test was a bit of an ass kicker," He smiled and leaned over her, captured her lips. She moaned slightly and kissed back. The kiss lasted a couple minutes.

"Mmm that was nice," she said.

"Yeah it was," he said suggestively.

"You are still not getting any until I've eaten," She got up and looked around for clothes.

He pouted, again, "Fine, I'll go down and wait for the food."

About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang and the smell of Thai food filled the apartment. Cindy had finished setting the table and giving Goddard his bowl of lug nuts as Jimmy came in with the food. They sat down and enjoyed their dinner, discussing random events in their new lives.

"You know, Libby asked me when you are moving in with me?" she said. He looked up from his plate.

"What did you say?"

"That my parents would kill me," Jimmy laughed.

"Well my dorm deal was only for two years. I could move in next year, if you want." he asked.

"You do spend more time here than over there. We will see." They continue to talk and occasionally feed each other. It wasn't nothing out of the ordinary. Once they moved here, they settled into a routine: when Jimmy stayed over they would get up and have breakfast together. Sometimes, when he is up for it, they would go for a run in the local park. Depending on their school schedule, they would get lunch together unless one has class. Then they will come to Cindy's place. If there was a test the next morning, Jimmy would held back to his dorm. It worked for them even if they look like an old married couple. When they were full, they placed the left over in the kitchen and cleaned up.

"I can't wait to go back home, even for only 4 weeks,"

"Me too. Since we will be there for your birthday, what do you want to do? It is the last year of your teens."

"I was hoping my thoughtfull boyfriend had something up his sleeve," she said.

"Hmm, I still may time." Once finish with the dishes, they headed to the living room. They grabbed a movie and sat watching it. It was a little after 10pm when it finished.

"So you are sleeping over?" she asked.

"Yeah. Did you wash my stuff?"

"They are in the drawer, second on the right."

Jimmy smirked, "Kinda pointless to wear them. Usually they come right off" he ducked his head as couch pillow flew over his head.

"You are such a perv," she said.

"Well when you have a hot girlfriend like you, it is hard to control myself." he paused. "Like right now." He ran to her and scooped her up and over his shoulder. She tried to protest but he would only smack her butt to silence her. They went into her room, laughing the whole time.

All the while Goddard watched them, shaking his head as he settled onto the rug. He was glad that they were together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, that is my one shot sequel. It was never meant to be really long, just an update on Jimmy and Cindy. Now I am seriously considering if I should go with my other story idea. No one has PM me about it so I don't know if I should do it.**

**I do have other ideas in mind, so watch out for those.**


End file.
